Many existing slide fasteners are primarily attached to openings of clothes, bags, etc., and they have a single-layer structure that elements are arranged in a line along each of edges of the opening and, by moving a slider between left and right elements in pair, which constitute one set of elements, the left and right elements are successively meshed with each other for closing of the slide fastener in a freely openable manner. Meanwhile, a slide fastener including fasteners provided one above another in plural layers is also known to be adapted for clothes, bags, etc., which are required to have waterproof properties and are required to be safe. (see, e.g., Japanese unexamined utility model registration application Publication Nos. 52-115305 and 52-144803